Crack Basically
by AbracadabraRoses
Summary: my friend and i are writing this in real life. I'll upload a chapter every two weeks. This is straight from our notebook with zero editing so it's probably really bad sorry. Superpowers and stuff happen, I swear. It's exciting later. Also since we've been writing for two months, I'll be putting a lot up the very first day. Thanks for looking, bye.
1. Chapter 1

The bitter sting of gasoline wafted through the window and mixed with the rambunctious aura that always follows high school students. Sweaty teens cloaked in heavy uniforms talked and laughed and shouted. Various snacks were being eaten. A bag full of orange peels laid discarded on the floor. The sudden pop of a permanent marker signified that ~someone~ was going to wake up with a pleasant surprise on their face. Around the center of the bus a bag of cherries was being passed around, another bag for the pits. The sour fruitiness of pitted cherries zipped with the wind and lingered throughout.

A long green chain had been forged from the stems, knotted and more beautiful that Sean's life.

In the back of the bus a high singsong voice giggle UNLIKE SEAN as the girls dark-haired friend yelled OHMYGODFLORA.

Sean rolled his eyes. These freshmen were starting to get on his nerves. He turned to his best friend, Alex, and say that he was playing a game with cats, as usual. What a boring, ordinary day. A wave of drowsiness washed over him, and Sean closed his eyes. Unfortunately, his rest was short lived.

"SEAN SEAN SEAN I NEED HELP BLEH" Josephine flailed.

Before Sean could respond, and rumble shook the bus. The students looked around, some in terror, some in a completely laughing and humorous manner. But then the ground moved again, this time jerking the entire city to its knees. The latter group of kids instantly began screaming out of pure fright. Sean observed as the world fell apart, chaos reigning the land.

As the bus continued its tumult down the road, two seats unlocked themselves from the bus and crashed through the wall. Only then did Sean realize he might die alongside his best friend in the next moment, as well as two girls he kinda-maybe knew. (They're a little annoying tbh)

They didn't die, but instead were launched next to a pony full of lily pads and minnows. The ducks that were floating on the water's surface were frightened and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean woke up to a duck nibbling on his hair. He wasn't very sure of his surroundings, nor of the people next to him, who were blessed to be untouched by ducks. The marine bird scuttles off after Sean batted at his head a few times. He glared at the duck but instantly ceased once it burst into sparkles. The feathers that survived the blast were dyed pink, and the ashes shone in the sunlight. He reached to touch his eye, but set his hand down. Someone was stirring behind him.

Sean turns around only to see Josephine poking at a herd of ducklings whilst feeding them bread. He sighed. "Let's not waste food, ok Josephine?"

"Whatever Sean. They're cute." Bread crumbs fell to the ground. "I do what I want."

His eyebrow twitched. God this girl could be so annoying. She's lucky that-

Then Sean was whisked into the air. A cloud overhead burst and was evaporated. Alex laughed "BLEHEHEHSNORTSNORTHEE!" He lifted Sean into the air again. Sean was faintly surprised.

NEEHEEHEESNORT. Suddenly Sean felt a gust of wind blow past his hair. Then Flora was smiling smugly holding a tuft of his hair. Triumphantly, Flora twirled around in a high-speed pirouette. Sean squeaked. Was this a tornado? What? **What? WHATTTTTT?!**

Josephine finished feeding the ducklings and brushed her hands on her pants. "I'm hungry!" she exclaimed whilst searching for food through her backpack. Sadly there was no food to be found. Scowling, the young woman pokes at the hair that Flora had given her not even a moment ago. To everyone's surprise, the lengths of hair poofed. When the dust cleared, a batch of fresh french fries sat on a tiny platter. Sean's astonishment was cut short by him fainting. As the world around him turned black once again, he could hear Alex laughing.


End file.
